


At The Ball

by Seokjihanwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dino x OC, F/M, For Lee Chan's birthday, Happy Lee Chan Day, Lee Chan is a son of a general, Lee Chan x OC, Lee Chan | Dino-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokjihanwon/pseuds/Seokjihanwon
Summary: When a low-class worker sneaked into a ball for high-classmen, what could happen?
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	At The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fic I ever write here in Ao3. I don’t know how to use this yet, especially the tags part but I hope that didn’t bother you. I also might have overlooked misspelled words, and some grammar and tenses errors here and there, I apologize. This is for Lee Chan’s birthday so I hope you enjoy reading! :3
> 
> Oh, please do listen to these two pieces while reading:  
> -Morricone - The Falls  
> -Morricone - Gabriel's Oboe
> 
> Thank you. Enjoy :D

Annie entered the hall late. She then was welcomed by a bunch of couples dancing on the ballroom with their evening gowns and coats. The room emits a fragrant smell of wine and roses that can intoxicate everyone in the room. The atmosphere in the room perfectly balances the beautiful night. 

She quietly walked to the side of the ballroom where some guests were watching the dancing that was happening in the middle. She could hear them murmur under the romantic music played by the orchestra at the left side of the hall. She felt goosebumps when she saw a glimpse of the people dancing synchronized to the music. The whole room was dimmed and was only lit by the candles from every side of the hall and the moon, for the ceiling was open in the middle. It feels romantic.

This was the first time Annie went into a ball and the feeling thrilled her. Perhaps sneaking from the manor was a good idea after all. She smiled at the thought of being able to dance tonight, wondering how it would go for the first time. Will she finally find the one for her? She hoped she would.

Blowing a dreamy sigh, she took her skirt up a bit so it would not be stepped on by anyone and get tripped, as she excused herself in the crowd of audiences that’s in front of her. When she came in front, her eyes grew amused at the people dancing. They were full of passion, and Annie felt her heart fluttering at the sight.

She saw a very pretty lady in a huge velvet ball gown with gold stitches on it. She was dancing elegantly to the handsome young lad in front of her. He was smiling at her in a way you can see how smitten he was at the woman. The lady giggled at him as she placed her arms around his neck giving the lad a quick peck at the lips.

Annie, once again, sighed dreamily. She wished she could find a fine man tonight. But if not, then it still would be fine. I mean, Who would even like a poor and ugly woman like her. Being able to come in a ball for the upperclassmen was already an accomplishment.

For a couple of minutes, Annie just watched everyone dance in the hall with amusement.

"I didn't know you were invited," a male voice suddenly said from behind that made her freeze on the spot. Was that the guards? Did they notice her sneaking in here?

Annie turned around to see who it was. Oh, she was right. It was the general's son, Lee Chan. Of course he would be here, he’s an upperclassman. She knew him because he always buys bread at the pastry shop she was working at. They had been fr—well, _acquainted_ . Well, upper-class people don't like to be _"friends"_ with a low-class like her.

He gazed at her playfully, lips curling upwards. She only replied a sheepish smile at him then moved her gaze away before she started scratching her powdered cheeks.

"I was...I was...uhm...just watching."

"You know, I must arrest you for entering here uninvited."

"Wait! No! Don't! I beg you. I'm just watching! I just want to look. Please don’t arrest me! My madame would be so furious if she found out I'm here, out of bed!" She pleaded.

Chan made a soft cackle, "What a stow-away."

"It's only tonight," Annie pouted.

"Okay, then. I won't arrest you nor tell your madame about you sneaking..."

Her eyes grew and she sighed out of relief, "Thank you! Oh, Thank you very much!"

Chan suddenly touched her nose—out of Annie's surprise—and grinned, "I'm not done talking yet! I wouldn't arrest you nor tell your madame about it, only if.."

He placed his hand in front of her as if asking her to give him her hand. "If you would agree to dance with me," and with that Chan gave a bow.

Annie's face flushed from embarrassment and surprise. Someone had asked her to dance! Was she dreaming? _Oh, God_.

She bit her lip, trying to calm her now flustered self, "What—I...Well, of course." 

Although a bit hesitant, she placed her hand on his. Chan raised his head, with a huge grin on his face. He then guided her into the dance floor.

The music halted for a bit as it started another piece. The cello started to play when they took a place in the hall. It was low and dark but fits the moment where he places his hand on her tiny waist where she gasps at his touch. She thought he noticed, as he gave her a calming smile as if telling her it's alright.

He then took her other hand and held it as they started to dance to the music. She felt awkward at first that she kept murmuring apologies every time she stepped on his foot or every time she shook frantically in every movement but to her surprise, the general's son never said anything bad to her. In fact, he was cheering her up, murmuring words like, _“You can do it,”_ or just telling her to calm down but in a very gentle manner.

She let out a muffled yelp when she turned and fell (as part of the dance and had to be caught by her partner). She held him tightly, a bit shaken. "Oh my God."

Chan chuckled. “It’s fine, I'm here to catch you," he said in a low voice, almost in a whisper that made her heart pace quicken. 

"T-thank you," she replied.

"You know, you are a good dancer," He turned to her.

"Oh, I don't think I am, Mr. Lee."

"You are. You just have to be brought to another ball and get used to it."

"A low-class and an orphan like me who works for a living, has no time for balls," she chuckled, "though this ball is an exception. This is probably my first and last."

They fell silent as they got occupied by the dancing. Annie found himself staring at Chan for a while, studying his facial features. From his monolid eyes, to his nose, to his pink lips that look more pleasant when smiling. This is the first time being this near with a man, a very attractive man.

It's probably wrong for her to fancy a man with a higher status than hers but, who won't? She always looks forward every morning when he visits their pastry shop and there she would just admire how he looks from afar. Not until the day he spoke to her where they really got to know each other a bit and became _"acquainted_ " to the point he now knows her way of thinking.

"Annie," her thoughts halted, and found him staring at her intently that made her heart pace once more.

"Hmm?"

He leaned in, "Do you know, you look beautiful tonight?" he whispered in her ears that made her hair rise. 

Annie cannot find the right words to reply. She felt like she was out of breath at the moment. She can hear her heartbeat in her ear as if they were drums. Her face might now resemble a tomato.

"Well, not only tonight. You had been very beautiful ever since, you know."

"I...I am?"

He chuckled, "I am a bit surprised you didn't know," he grabbed her waist and raised her to the air and then spun her around. "I suppose, no one told you?"

She shyly shook her head.

"No matter. One person is enough to remind you, you are one," Chan pokes her nose once again before they part and spun.

Annie's face was in a crimson mess. She can't understand the sudden compliment and gestures he was making. She doesn't want to jump into conclusion of what she was thinking right now. He cannot like a low-class orphan worker, can he?

Then they reach for each other's hands once again after they spun around.

"You know, I deeply appreciate the compliments I’m receiving from you, Mr. Lee," Annie gave him a small smile, "but I don't think it's quite necessary. One compliment is already enough to flatter me."

His face fell serious as if she said something offensive.

"Miss Annie, I didn't compliment you just to flatter you." Chan said, eyes locking at hers.

The music was about to end and they made a last turn before facing each other for the last time. 

"I'm telling you that, as a gesture to express my affections to you, Miss Annie." Chan took her hand and kissed it gently. Annie felt her knees felt weak. Was she dreaming? Was this real? She could only sigh.

"You like me?" She asked in disbelief.

Chan's grinned, not letting go of her hand. Instead he intertwined her hand with his. Then he gave her a quick peck on her forehead.

"I think, I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaa, I still can’t believe I wrote this. I don’t know how to write romance and fluff to be honest because I always get caught with the fluff and won’t be able to come back hahaha. I really hope I pulled it well enough though. I just wrote this on one sitting only listening to those two Morricone pieces. I do hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> HAPPY LEE CHAN DAY!


End file.
